


Bulletproof Loneliness (at best)

by castheghost



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castheghost/pseuds/castheghost
Summary: Lance is homesick.Keith is heartbroken.And their only outlet? Pushing each others' buttons.A one-shot fic with a little angst.Brief mentions of a unrequited Keith/Shiro but overall is about Keith and Lance.





	Bulletproof Loneliness (at best)

Lance is homesick.

Sure, he has a new home, here in the castle. Normally he could distract himself. He could eat whatever Hunk's whipped up in the kitchen, he could flirt with Allura, he could bother Pidge. But none of that was working today.

No matter how good it was to be a paladin of Voltron, Lance still missed his home. 

He misses the beach, and the sand in his toes. He misses running up and down the surf with his little cousins running behind him. He misses the way his aunts would speak to him in Spanish when they cooked up some of the best food in the world, and how his uncles would tease him about how tall he was getting when they played soccer in the yard together.

The feeling is eating at him. But Lance isn't like Keith. He can't just train until his feelings go away. His only outlet was the water, the sand, the sun, the sea. But now that's gone. And not one paladin on board speaks a single lick of Spanish.

The only way he can blow off steam anymore is by bothering Keith.

\---

Keith is heartbroken.

Sure, he has plenty of friends in Voltron. Normally he could push down these feelings. He could chase his thoughts away training with the robots, patrolling alongside Coran, or sparring with Shiro.

But Shiro's exactly what caused the whole thing. That's Keith's biggest problem.

Because when Keith rescued Shiro, it was because Shiro was his idol. When Shiro took Keith under his wing, he was no longer an idol--he was a mentor. When Shiro told Keith, "Patience yields focus", and Keith stopped, and Keith listened, he knew. He knew he was feeling something more. But Shiro did not feel the same way. He had made that clear. Keith had tried to run from his feelings, he had tried to run from his team. Even after he got over his infatuation with Shiro, the feeling remained.

The feeling is eating at him. But Keith isn't like Lance. He has no outlet for his feelings. It's difficult to show even a small amount of outward expression. So now his only option is to train, and train, and train, and to push those feelings down deeper, and deeper, and deeper.

It seems the only way he can blow off steam anymore is by bothering Lance.

\---

Lance and Keith fire insults back and forth for weeks. It gets to the point where the rest of the group can't stand it. They're in danger of no longer being able to form Voltron. Coran puts them back on group training and everyone is angry. Lance and Keith are angry at each other, everyone's angry at them, and it builds up so badly during their focus activity that Shiro has to stand up and yell at Lance to just cut it out. 

And Lance just snaps.

He doesn't even think. He just stands right up and THROWS his jacket down and looks Shiro dead in the eyes. Lance opens his mouth and cusses him out so badly his voice cracks but he doesn't stop. He's absolutely screaming, roaring like one of the lions until there are tears edging at his eyes and his throat is sore and he stops.

A long moment pauses. Shiro says nothing. No one says anything at all, for almost a minute, until Hunk speaks up.

"That... that wasn't even English."

And Lance sinks to the ground and cries.

He cried because he realizes, and it hits him hard, that it's NOT English, but it doesn't make a difference. Because no one, he feels, no one would understand even if he wasn't speaking Spanish. His pain is chewing away at him and he can't take it anymore. He misses his family, his home, all so much that it hurts, and he just lets the tears fall in front of everyone, hot and painful.

And then Keith surprises everyone. He walks up to Lance, takes off his jacket, and drapes it around Lance's shoulders. Keith takes a seat right next to him and pulls him in for a tight hug.

Because Keith realizes. He knows just what Lance is feeling. For once, they relate to each other. He recognizes, so quickly, the same feeling that has been eating away at the both of them, without either of them realizing it.

Loneliness.

"I'm sorry." He whispers, and Lance doesn't resist as Keith helps him stand. Shiro calls for a break, and Keith leads Lance back to his room, to sit, because he's done with the loneliness eating away at him any more.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh thank you for reading! Hopefully it wasn't terrible! Please feel free to leave comments and let me know how you like it!!! <3


End file.
